Gemini Becomes Whole
by drunken envy
Summary: Set in the Marauder years. My first attempt at writing. Lily and her sister (not petunia) meet again after 8 years of being seperated. Laughs, Tears and Romance? Hogwarts shall not be quiet this year. Prologue - Chapter 1 - Chapter 3 Updated
1. Prologue

**_Okay well this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, there will be a sequel. Hope you enjoy it. - KrazyKate_**

**Prologue**  
  
She was dancing gracefully with one of her many suitors. Young men from all over came to Volson manor to see her dance and have the chance to dance with her themselves. As she completed a difficult twist an owl carrying a letter, flew through the open skylight and landed as gracefully as Rose danced, on a chair back and waited politely for her dance to finish.  
  
When Rose's did finish her dance, she ignored the magnificent creature and chose another dance partner. The bird left its chair and flew straight at Rose and when it retook its seat, there on her burgundy dress was its mark.  
  
Sighing, Rose addressed her admirers, she informed them that the night's festivities were to be cut short because she was tired. All the young men, not wanting to displease the beautiful Rose, left promptly each kissing her hand as she bid them goodnight.  
  
When the last bachelor had left, Rose returned to her Ball room and beckoned the owl over to her offering it a well prepared salad she had conjured. Once Rose had the letter, the owl soared away from her to leave her in privacy while she read the letter's content.  
  
She carefully broke the seal, and read her letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)_

_  
Dear Miss Evans,  
_  
Rose was shocked that the letter writer knew her real last name, in Russia she was known as Rose Volson, it was only in England that she was Rose Evans. She read on.  
  
_We regret that we have not been able to contact you previously, but we are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you accept this place, please owl us no later than 31 July.  
  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, also your ticket for the Hogwarts express is enclosed. The Hogwarts express leaves Kings cross station on the 1 September at 11 am.  
  
As you are 16 you will be studying 6th year magic, there will be some minor exams you will have to pass to get into some courses.  
  
6th years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall_  
  
Rose decided she would sleep on the thought of going to a magical boarding school. She was bored with Russia, she'd been here 8 years and it was always the same, every year. She wanted a change but she didn't know whether England was the best place to go.  
  
***  
  
"Ivan," She called early the next morning in perfect Russian, "we're going shopping, hurry up!" she'd decided as soon as she woke that she was going to go to Hogwarts and had sent an owl to them before she dressed. Rose had to go shopping not only for her school things, but also for clothes, make- up and hair accessories that would help her leave her mark on England.  
  
"What is it you desire to buy this early in the morning Rose?" enquired Ivan as he descended the marble staircase while buttoning his sky blue silk shirt.  
  
Ivan was Rose's guardian in Russia; he had looked after her from when she first arrived, getting off the plane with nowhere to go and little money. Ivan was in the same sort of position and they helped each other to cope. Rose wondered how Ivan was going to take her news, that she was leaving for England to get a magical education that she didn't require Ivan having brought different teachers for her every now and then, she'd studied so much in the past 8 years with Ivan.  
  
"School stuff," she finally replied, "I need this stuff," her eyes flicked up and down the list that had been in her letter, "for a magic school in England, I want to s…"  
  
Ivan cut her off, "There is no need to explain Rosie, you just do what you have to, okay."  
  
Rose loved this about Ivan; he didn't require her to explain herself all time like her parents in England had.  
  
Ivan wondered quietly to himself, as he grabbed his coat from the stand, why Rose felt she needed to go and learn magic in England when he had raised her for eight years to be a powerful witch. He told himself that he wouldn't question her about it though, it was her decision not his.  
  
Rose handed the list to Ivan before they left their beautiful mansion.  
  
"We can get all this from Moscow Town Centre," he looked at the list Rose had given him to check. He nodded and they apparated to the town centre.  
  
They stood, clad in fur coats, outside a shop called the HekaNexus. It appeared that not many people could actually see it, even though it was four storey's high. As they entered the shop she recalled, from where she couldn't remember, that HekaNexus meant "Magical Link'.  
  
Inside it was like a huge American shopping mall, with magic everywhere. She could feel the hum of the magic, but she also felt like someone wished her harm… but who…


	2. Chapter 1 : The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1**

Rose arrived at the London train station well before 11am, so she was able to roam about the train without interruption. She picked a compartment about half way along the train, and began to read.

After an hour of reading, she heard chattering that told her she wasn't alone on the train anymore. Switching books, she returned to reading. She chose a book by an author that she new personally, 'Poisonous Potions and their Antidotes' by P. Polanski. Ivan had got him to personally tutor her in potions and she'd learnt a great deal form him. She also found out he was a great conversationalist, but a poor dancer. Everyone had always called him Mister Polanski, never by his first name, as no one knew it.

"Lily Evans, I love your hair black, you look so mysterious." 

Upon hearing her sister's name she looked up from her book and studied the boy who had spoken. He had hazel eyes and very untidy black hair. He closed the compartment door and sat down uninvited. She could tell he liked Lily, by the way he was blushing and by the small gathering of his friends outside the compartment door. 

Rose found all this very amusing and decided she'd have some fun before she reached Hogwarts. 

"Yes, I got bored with the red," She probed his mind for his name, "James." She was astounded at the fact that her Russia accent that had been part of her for eight years had vanished the instant she'd open her mouth to reply to this love struck boy. 

"Why aren't your eyes green anymore, got bored with them as well I suppose," he said with humour in his voice.

She nodded her head in reply; Rose had forgotten that when she went to Russia she'd charmed her eyes midnight blue so she'd look more mysterious. "Uh-huh, I charmed them blue, I think they look better." James nodded his approval. 

"Why don't you invite Sirius and Peter in, they must be awfully cramped outside." Yes, that's exactly what Lily would say, she would remind him to be nicer to his friends and also catching him off guard by telling him something he didn't know she knew. It was fun to pretend to be Lily. She'd got the spies names form James's head, there should have been another with them Remus, but he was a prefect and had to be in the front compartment for a while. When Rose and Lily had been growing up they had regularly confused relatives because they would switch clothes and seats halfway through dinner and then they would pretend to be each other for a while – until Uncle Matthew told everyone who was who, he seemed to be the only person able to tell them apart whatever they were doing, wearing or how they were acting. The two main things Rose had missed when she ran away to Russia, were Lily and Uncle Matthew.

*** 

Soon the compartment was full of chatter of old times at Hogwarts and pranks the three boys had pulled. With Rose probing the three boys minds every now and then for names and events, she played Lily quite well the boys even the one who liked her sister didn't suspect anything. 

Well not until the compartment door had opened anyway. The three boys mouth's dropped and a wide grin spread over Rose's face as she looked at her sister in the doorway.

"Rose?" Lily asked uncertain, "Is that…oh my gosh, Rose," Lily flung herself at Rose, "Oh Rose, I've missed you so much, where have you been, what have you been doing, what are these doing here?" she exclaimed pointing at the three boys.

Rose began to laugh, "I was just having a bit of fun, your fan club here thought I was you Lil and they just couldn't stop complementing me."

"And you encouraged them," she said with an eyebrow raised, then she to began to laugh along with Rose. As the twins laughed together, James said to Rose, "your not Lily?"

"Nah sorry mate, better luck next time, eh." Laughed Rose.

The three boys then looking slightly scared fled the compartment.

As the train continued it's journey Lily and Rose chatted away, reminiscing and answering each other's questions of what they'd been doing the past eight years.

It turned out that Lily had attended Hogwarts since the 1st year, and had been made a prefect in her 5th and 6th years. Lily told Rose all about Hogwarts and the different houses, Lily was a Gryffindor, and Rose told Lily all about Russia. 

They changed into their school robes and when the train slowed Lily had to leave because she was a Prefect and had to help all the first years to the lake. Rose had been told via another owl that she would go in the carriages but wait for the sorting before entering the great hall; she did not have to cross the lake which was good because it Rose felt it was going to rain heavily, and soon.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Sorting

**Chapter 2**

Rose waited patiently for 10 minutes for the other new students to arrive, she noticed that she was the only 6th year there, but this didn't bother her.

When professor McGonagall appeared to take them all into the Great Hall to be sorted, Rose was informed that she would be sorted first. She got out her mirror checked her hair, make-up and robes all looked perfect and then she followed the Professor into the Great Hall with all the younger first years behind her.

Rose marvelled at the enchanted ceiling, Lily had told her about it but hadn't gone into much detail. There were five tables in all in the giant room. Four house tables, and the Head table where the teachers sat. In front of this table sat a stool with a weathered hat on it. 

Once all the new students were assembled at the front of the hall, the older students all hushed and waited for something. Lily had said that the hat sang to them before sorting students.

_ A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, From valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourite from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they are dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong. _

The sorting hat ended it's song.

When I call your name out, you will sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on you head. Called Professor McGonagall. Rose Evans

Rose stepped forwards wondering which house she'd go into. As the professor slipped the hat onto Rose's head, the hat yelled ****

**_Okay I borrowed the song. I'll replace it if I can come up with a different one._**

**_Kris-tina4 - Thank you, my first reviewer. I'm so happy. _**

**_- KrazyKate_**


	4. Chapter 3 : Slytherin

Chapter 3 

Rose stood up and moved to the table that had green and silver sashes above it. She didn't really mind which house she was in, but she had wanted to be near to Lily. 

Lily had told her that when people were sorted they were applauded by their new house and sometime the other houses, but as she walked no-one seemed to be clapping for her, although she got a few looks, and the table that Lily was at the three boys she talked with on the train were, it seemed, in conversation about her as they kept looking at her and nodding. She tuned her ears into what they were saying, a trick a German witch taught her.

It turned out they were not talking about her, they were talking about someone called Snivellus, who was in Slytherin, and were plotting against him. Something about an unused classroom in the dungeons. 

Before Rose noticed, she had sat down next to a skinny Slytherin her own age with silky black hair. He was trying to ignore her, while her other house mates were doing the opposite, they were staring at her. looking at her with hate.

She ignored them and focused on the other new students, which were all first years. After awhile she looked around the table and saw that the Slytherins had deemed the first years more interesting than her, for a while anyway, Rose would make sure that by the end of the year they would remember her.

***

After all the first years had been sorted into houses Dumbledore stood up, said a few nonsense words, clapped and sat down. The feast began, food materialised on every plate, and chatter sprang up everywhere. Not as grand a feast as what Rose was used to, but she would adapt to it, as she must everything else. 

Life in Russia to start with was not as easy as it seemed. After she met Ivan things were hard for a time while she learned to use her magic. Ivan taught her to project an air of confidence that would stop most minor enemies who thought her weaker than them, she knew she'd need this tonight at some point.

*** 

The great hall was a din of noise, people congratulating the new members of each house, discussing their subjects and teachers, who they liked who they didn't. 

Rose tried to listen to what Lily was saying to her friends over at the Gryffindor table but was interrupted by a blond Slytherin girl seated opposite her at the table.

"What are _you_ doing in _our_ house?" asked the blond, "Only purebloods who have family members in Slytherin can get in here and you are a Mudblood, and have no claim to this house.

Rose looked up from her plate and stared down her nose at the girl, who seemed to be confused as to why the lesser being that was Rose hadn't answered her yet, in a bored voice rose replied "I went where the sorting hat put me, if you can find a problem with that then I suggest you go and either talk to the headmaster or meet me in the room of requirement 20 minutes after dinner ends and we'll sort it out there." The nasty glint in Rose's eyes and the smirk on her face mad the girl back down slightly. 

Normally Rose wouldn't have to put on such a face but the people here did not fear her and so may not have believed that she wouldn't back down the minute the girl replied. 

Getting that respect back was very high on Rose's to do list. The school had to know had she was capable of, the sorting hat knew – but then it had looked inside of her head which many had not had the privilege of doing, and some who tried and then regretted it. People only crossed Rose once; either they didn't survive to cross her again, or they had the sense not to. 

Rose was hoping that the girl would agree to meet her in the room of requirement, James had asked her 'Lily' to meet him in there so she already knew about it and how to get in there. Rose had been at Hogwarts less than an hour and she was already bored, no adventures. 

Ivan had warned her not to show her complete power unless it was absolutely necessary, and Rose figured that she'd be able to beat any of the Slytherins, as long as they fought in groups no larger that 6, without showing them too much power, just enough to have them fear her would have to do.

The Slytherins weren't expecting the new girl to know so much about Hogwarts, they assumed that the 'mudblood' who knew nothing of magic wouldn't be… well, so prepared for a fight.

From what Lily had said on the train the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws tended to stay out of the way of the Slytherins, but the Gryffindors would never back down from the Slytherins. Rose had expected, when she sat down, that she would have to face the Gryffindors first but it seemed she'd have to win her own house over with her power first.

Rose glanced down at her plate(she hadn't started eating yet) while the other girl was trying to come up with something to say. She saw her mid length black hair in the gold plate, she'd had it black for a couple of months and was rapidly becoming bored of it. _Blue. _ She though, closing her eyes, _blue. _ She opened her eyes when she heard gasps all around her, looking into her plate again she saw her jet-black hair but now it had numerous blue streaks all over.

Rose listened to the busy thoughts of the Slytherins that were nearest to her and saw her hair change colour, they all thought that she was a metamorphagus. 

The Slytherins seemed to think that this show of power and guts were not to be messed with and decided that an alliance would suit them better than a spy in their house.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" were the next words Rose heard, she smirked the hair trick had obviously worked. 

"Russia" was her answer, plain and simple.

**_This is my 3rd or 4th attempt at this chapter, I have the ideas but the words seem to escape me. KrazyKate_**


End file.
